The Unexpected Surprise!
by StarFishChick
Summary: Spuffy.....One day Buffy finds herself to be pregnant...the only problem is she doesn't know who the father is.....COMPLETE
1. The Unexpected Surprise

The Unexpected Surprise.

Chapter 1: The unexpected surprise 

_No, it can't be. It just can't. It's….impossible…. no…no its not. Oh damn. This is a problem. _

The young Slayer tossed the pregnancy test into the trash beside the bathroom wall.

_It's defective. It has to be. Oh shit. No, this can't be happening, not to me. I'll get another one. A better brand. Yeah…..ok…all is cool…Buffy. Don't loose it. _

Buffy ran down the stairs to her new BMW. She had only learned to drive a month or so ago.

_Pregnant! No….the last person I—oh, god…can it be………Angel…..or Spike…….that's impossible……..no…no its not._

She reminded herself of Conner.

_Wait…what about Riley….oh god…why do I have to be such a slut. _

She had slept with all three of them in the past month or so.

_It has to be Riley. He is the only one that--….that's actually real. _

She hopped into the new shinny car. She still amazed herself thinking about how she had been able to buy one. But with her father passing away, it gave them more money then they could ever dream of. Buffy thought that her father stopped caring for them….but-

_Oh god I can't think about this now. Baby…I'll go to Giles. He'll know what to do, what to say…..I hope. _

She rushed into the Magic Box parking lot, almost taking the parking sign with her. She rushed thought the door.

"Giles!" she called out desperately, "Giles!"

Giles poked his head up from under the counter after putting a book in its proper position. "Buffy." Happy to see her, "I didn't expect to see you here at this time, shouldn't you be—umf--"

Buffy's arms were wrapped around him with such strength. "Oh, Giles, you're here, I thought…well, I dunno what I thought…but you're here."

"Um, yes, Buffy." He pushed her off, "is there something you need?"

"Oh yes!" she put her hand to her forehead and fell back into a seat at the table. Giles leaned in and prepared himself to listen intently to what she was about to tell him. "Giles….," she started slowly."

"Yes," he urged her on.

"I'm…..I'm…..I'm pregnant."

His face filled with happiness at first. (Such as it had a few years back when she offered him to give her away to marry Spike)

"Well, Buffy, wow, that's, that's…." his tone changed, "Oh…dear lord… who.. .um… oh… well… the father is um…. Riley…is it not?"

"Makes the most sense. I mean, he was just here and….well…that was a little long ago..." she cut off looking deep in thought.

"Well…um…who else…fits the um…time schedule…. for you?" he pealed his glasses of his face, as he had many times before, and started to clean them with his hanky from his back pocket.

"Right now……Spike……. and Angel……and then there's Riley."

Giles turned from her and cleaned is glasses. "Dear lord."

"But, it has to be Riley, right……I mean who else?… Angel and Spike cant exactly--" She stopped herself.

"I dunno Buffy. I…..I don't know….." he continued to not face her directly and talk towards the cash register, "If…they were all human….time wise…..who would be you best calculation?"

"Time wise?" she traced deep into her thoughts. _Well I can defiantly rule out Riley, that was too long ago and Spike…that was a little too soon, but it's not impossible._ "Angel." She announced.

'What about Angel, now?" Xander had burst thought the doors unnoticed.

"Oo.." Giles hadn't noticed him either, "Um nothing."

"No, I wanna know. I mean, if tall dark and handsome comes strolling back into towns I wanna work up some of my best humiliation jokes and puns."

"No…um…he's not…"

"It's okay, Giles." Buffy assured him. "I'm gonna tell him." no secrets from the Scooby gang.

Buffy had only finished explaining her situation to Xander when Willow walked in the shop and she had to start the story all over again.

"Wow." Willow stated, "That's…..wow."

"I believe you speak for all of us on that one, Will." Xander concluded.

"I know." Buffy agreed

"So what do we do?"

"Um..I.." Giles explained, "I need to do a few tests but um….Buffy why don't you go out and um…buy another…umm…pregnancy test….you know….best to be sure."

"Ooo." Willow lashed out. "I have one in my purse." The three of them gave her the oddest look. "What"

"Willow, you're a gay women." Buffy still shocked.

"So, You never know what can come up in life." She pulled out the E.P.T.

"Thanks." Buffy rushed off to the bathroom.

"Yes, well um…." Giles continued on, "that's good….that's…that's good."

Xander gave a quick smile then started chat with Willow. "So, lets get to the bottom of this shall we? Now we all know the facts of lesbian-sex….well not me personally from experience … but why would you be carrying that around again?"

Giles had buried himself in Magic Box files.

Buffy had finished the test…_oh shit…_Pregnant. _I am so screwed. _

Buffy pulled herself from the bathroom and entered back into the room with her friends and former watcher.

"And?" Giles looked down at her from the top of the Magic Box railing.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." She plopped herself down at the table.

"Aweeee you that bummed, Buff?" Willow gazed at her with loving care.

"Yeah, Buffy, you should be happy…you're having a baby." Xander tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm feeling the love, trust me." her hands moved to her forehead, it was warm. "Do you guys have any idea as to what we are dealing with?"

"Wel, um… as I said, we need do a few tests and such….but um…" Giles searched for a better tone in his voice, "We'll need some blood of yours and such but um…..do try and look at the glass have full on this one Buffy." Giles walked down the steps and toward the counter searching for a needle to draw blood with.

"I know, its just….owe…."

"Owe?" he looked up and walked over with the needle.

"Headache…." she reassured him, "Nothing major….I think I'll just" Giles drew the blood, "….go home and take a long bath and…you know…." she put the Band-Aid he had handed her on her arm, "…take a long, very long nap…"

"Okay, Buff." Willow still looking too concerned for words, "You…you should do that…catch up on your sleep and all…you have been slaying a lot lately"

"Yes," Giles chimed in, "Do try and catch up on that rest of yours"

Xander's tone had changed as well, "Do you want me to pick up Dawn from school for you?"

"Oh." she answered with relief, "That would be so wonderful. I had forgotten that it was friday."

"And if you need anything, Buffy." Willow locked eye contact with her.

"Anything at all." Giles made sure his voice was heard.

"I know." Buffy thanked them all and left with the heavy burden of her child on her mind.


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 2: Coming Home

(This is a very short chapter….just letting you know)

Buffy pulled up to her house. At first she was reluctant to go in and stared at herself in the rear view mirror.

"What did you do you slut." she said not at all pleasantly to the image. "You don't even know who the father is. What kind of mother are you gonna be?"

She finally stepped out of the car and up to the walk. She tried to shake it all from her mind. _Just cool down, Buffy, you're gonna go take a long refreshing bath._ She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

She placed the keys on the side table. A black trench coat hung over the railing heading up the stairs. Music fell to her ears. _Oh no_. A song from the television was playing. It was 'If I Loved You" from Carousel. Buffy peered over into the family room.

And there he sat with a bowl of popcorn in his lap staring intently at the new widescreen TV Buffy had purchased earlier that month. _Not again._

"Gotta say," Spike said, not even turning his head from television, "Defiantly better in widescreen."

_Be nice, Buffy. _"Spike, what the…..how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see Billy die." he tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He extended his arm and the bowl towards her. She shook her head and walked towards the stairs.

"Dawn will be home soon. I'm going to take a nap. Please try and not be here when I wake up." Buffy walked up the stairs.

_Welp, there goes my bath. _She took a glance back at the vampire on her sofa, popcorn now running down his tight, black shirt. Remote in hand, raising the volume. The notes and voices of the song 'If I Loved You' filled the air, even upstairs as the slayer head to her room.

Buffy lay her head down upon her goose-feather pillows and fell asleep to the beauty of the love song.


	3. Movie Marathon

Movie Marathon Day

(if you don't watch a lot of musicals then you might not understand some of the humor in this chapter. Don't worry though, it gets better)

Dawn hopped into Xander's plum colored car with that annoying little slutty hula girl on the dashboard and waved goodbye to Ryan, her boyfriend. He looked very much like a miniature Spike. He natural hair color was so bright of a blonde that the sun almost shown right thought it.

"Hey, Dawny, how's the dating life?" he greeted her.

"What's wrong." she saw something in his face and did not answer his question.

"What?...nothing…" he started the car off and drove straight.

"Oh no. It's something." she even felt it in his voice.

"Alright, you caught me." he raised one hand up to the roof then lowered them and drove off, "It's been on my mind for some time now…." he picked up the little hula girl, "I always wondered how they got these little things to wobble," he picked up the hula-girl, "I mean is it a spring or a--"

"Xander." she cut him off with a don't-give-me-that-crap face, "I know you know that I know that you know something."

"Do you have to be so literal and specific?"

"Please Xander…let me in on the Scooby-secret."

"I'm sorry, Dawny but I don't think it's my story to tell. I think your sister will explain it to you properly when the time is right."

"What are you just chicken to tell me?"

"Are you trying to get me to tell you something?"

"Maybe." she grinned.

They arrived at the house not too long after their short conversation.

"Thanks for the ride Xand." Dawn waved as she exited the car carrying quite a few books in her arms. Ever since her father died she'd had a little more positive input on life. She'd been going to school and finishing all her homework these days. Granted sometimes she herself didn't do her homework, but the work got done.

"Oh and Dawn?" Xander yelled from the small car.

"Yeah," she swiveled around.

"Try not to wake your sister up. She's had a very trying day."

"Alrighty…I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Bye Dawn."

"See you later Xander." Dawn turned and walked towards the house with a smile on her face, the sound of Xander's car taking off behind her. She pulled out her key to open the house door, but to her surprise it had been left unlocked.

_Wow, she really is out of it today._ Buffy was always trying to keep Dawn safer then she needed to be, no matter what. Even thought she wasn't really 'The Key' anymore. And yet her sister left the door unlocked.

Dawn stepped into the house. It had been a little rearranged since her father passed away. To tell you the truth Dawn didn't really miss her father that much, she barely knew him. But back to the house; they had called in a few designers over the past month and redid just about every room in the house, except for the family room, and dining room. There were so many memories of mom in those rooms that they hadn't even really rearranged the furniture.

Dawn passed the two rooms and headed into the kitchen, not even noticing that the television was on.

"Hey niblit."

"Hey Spike." Dawn totally dismissed the fact that Spike wasn't normally at her house and grabbed a bag of cookies out of the pantry as soon as she heard the television burst into song. 'I loved You Once in Silence.'

"Oh, Arthur, you stupid git." Spike was getting way into 'Camelot'.

"Ooo, Camelot." she popped a cookie into her mouth and plopped down next to him on the couch and handed the bag over.

"Never understood why Arthur left the kingdom just because Mordred told him to. He knew bloody well what Guinevere and Lancelot were up to, but he went about it all the same." he shouted at the television and tossed popcorn half way across the room.

"I hate how Mordred turns one Arthur, I mean his own son."

"You know, Mordred is the son of Arthur's own sister."

"So you mean...that Arthur…and his own sister…-"

"Yep."

"Ah…that's just…ah that's so wrong."

"You're tellin' me, and I've seen a lot of strange things in my time." placing one of the small cookies on the tip of his tongue and reeling it in.

Dawn never realized it but there was a sister-brother relationship between her and Spike. He was the perfect big-brother, always looking out after her.

"What channel is this?" she pondered him with the question.

"Hell if I know, but it's some sort of Musical Marathon thing…all the classics…Carousel was on earlier."

"Why do I have to have school?" she said sadly wishing she could have been home all day watching musicals.

"It's all part of life, pet; it's all part of life."

The two continued to watch the epic musicals long into the night.

Buffy arose late in the evening, most likely it was the TV that had woken her up. She heard the music still going from downstairs. 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty. Pretty and witty and gay'.

_Oh no, he's not still at it is he?_

Buffy crept down the stairs. She planned to burst at Spike but when she looked over the railing into the family room she spotter her sister and the vampire sound asleep, leaning close together on one side of the couch. They looked so peaceful that Buffy decided she was too drowsy from her long nap too yell at Spike just this moment. Maria continued to dance on the television.

Buffy couldn't help herself, she yawned.

Spike arose to the sound that was not the television. His eyes met Buffy's with a drowsy yet sexy smile.

Dawn slid off the vampire's side and yawned as well. "Oh, Buffy…..you're awake."

Buffy stared at the empty pizza box on the table; Dawn couldn't have finished it all by herself. It never stopped amazing her how Spike ate human food constantly. "You guys ate?" she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs now.

"We didn't know when you'd be up so…" _so Spike bought you the pizza, god I'm cant even feed my own sister_, " But you're up now…so…"

"And now there's West Side Story on." Buffy pointed out that Spike's invitation was clearly no longer valid.

"Musical marathon night." Spike explained.

"Well scooch over." Buffy slid between the two of them comfortably. She couldn't send Spike out of the house now. He had been watching Dawn all afternoon. He didn't have to baby-sit for her, but he did; so she let him stay…….for a little while anyway.

"You should have been awake, Buffy," Dawn said a little more joyful now, "you missed Camelot."

"Ohh, did I? Was it the Richard Harris version?"

"Only the best." Spike added from her left. The popcorn bowl was dumped all over the floor. He left it.

Dawn picked up the bag of cookies and nibbled on them. Buffy stuck her hand in the back and took one for herself.

Spike extended his arm with his palm out to Buffy, indicating that he wanted some as well.

Buffy grabbed a handful out the he bag and placed them in his palm. As the tips of her fingers touched his she felt a surge of comfort pass though her. She felt peace happiness surge through her as she took a quick glance to catch Spike's eye. But he didn't even acknowledge that she had even looked at him. But she guessed that he felt her looking at him. She quickly pulled her hand back and left the cookies to him.

"Want something other then cookies to eat Buff?" Dawn looked at her, "I heard you had a ruff day."

"Nah….I'm okay," she waved her hand no thanks, "Did I miss the rumble yet?" ('Rumble' meaning 'fight' in this sense.)

"Comin' up soon I think." Spike said with a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh, and after this," Dawn turned and looked deep into Buffy's eyes, "Peter Pan Broadway."

"OOoo." Buffy clapped her hands, "Who's Peter Pan? Mary Martin or Cathy Rigby?"

"Mary."

"Oh God, I we haven't seen that since you were a little girl, Dawny."

"I know, but remember Mom taped it and we watched it so much that I probably still remember those songs to this day." she smiled.

"I know what you mean, whatever happened to that tape?"

"You got me."

"I went to see Mary Martin perform Peter Pan a few times." Spike turned his attention away from the television as well, "Dru loved that play. We would go see it every time they preformed it. I think she liked it because it wasn't like other plays. And it was child oriented….she loved the kids, you know. "

They all sighed and the tube went on playing. They sat ever so close the three of them snuggly together and continued long into the night and morning watching a Musical Marathon.


	4. Explaining

Chapter 4: Explaining

A few weeks passed, Buffy saw no real change in her body yet. Willow and Giles had been tying every magical spell to find out what the heck is going on inside of her but…no results yet. 'All we can do right now, is wait.' Giles kept saying.

Buffy had been thinking of ways to explain her situation to everybody; to Dawn, Angel, Spike, Riley. She didn't know where to start. She wanted to put it off, but it wasn't really one of those things you can put off

_Sooner or later, that baby's coming, _she continued to tell herself.

She sat down on her bed with her hands on her knees, thinking, and thinking.

_Dawn._ She thought almost aloud.

_Dawn should be the first to know, she should have been the first all along. _

Buffy stood up and walked quite swiftly down the short hallway to her sister's room.

"Hey Dawn."

"Oh hey, Buff." she lay across her bed with a notebook and pencil in hand.

"How's is goin'?" she was trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, this homework stuff, defiantly the cure for boredness." she said in her serious yet funny ways.

"Listen, I wanna tell you something." her tone was the same but the way the syllables seemed to come out was completely different. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

Dawn tried to make it sound like it wasn't a bad thing she was about to hear, thought she could tell it was quite serious, "Ooo, was it the something that Xander wouldn't tell me anything about in the car the other day."

"What?...Oh, yeah…probably….see the thing is…"

Dawn sat up now and was close, "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." she spoke so softly she could scarcely hear herself. And it wasn't because she was ashamed of having a baby; it was because she was ashamed of not knowing who the father was. But Dawn heard her voice all the same.

"Oh my God," she smiled, greatly happy for her sister. She was so full of so many questions for her older sister that the least important one spilt out first, "What are you naming him? or her…a her is cool, too."

"I…" the thought had never even crossed her mind yet. _Holy Crap,_ "We can look at names over the next few weeks, just you and me; you help me pick the right one out?"

"Of course…I-I'd love to Buffy," her mind was racing, "When are you due."

"The end of May."

"That's right after I get out of school."

"I know." The two giggled. "Well, I shouldn't deprive you of anymore of your boredom-busting-homework. I know have committed such a sin in doing so." she lifted herself off the bed still looking at Dawn.

"You are forgiven." Dawn nodded as she got back into her studying position giggling. Buffy started to walk out. "Oh and Buffy," they made eye contact, the true sign of caring was in Dawns eyes, "Thanks for telling me."

Buffy just smiled a great smile in return and left feeling better then she had that morning. She was so relived that….no, not relived….no, not thankful…or surprised… she was proud of her sister. She did not ask who the father was. The deeper Buffy thought into it the more she saw that Dawn was growing up and she knew more about Buffy then even Buffy realized. A true sister, all and all.

A week after finding out she was pregnant Buffy was out on her nightly patrol. The baby wasn't going to stop her from Slaying. With Faith locked up there was no way that she would stop slaying; innocent people could die.

She had stopped by seven of the graveyards and was strolling through the allies to get to the other four of them, which were on the other side of the town. Not that it was such a big town anyways.

A casual walk was among her feet when she was stopped dead on in her tracks by the shadow that lay in front of her feet. She looked paranoid for a moment then tried to calm herself.

"Angel…"

"Buffy."

She tossed her arms at the sides, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"And I was expecting a hug." he looked off into the distance. He held his hands playing with his rings.

"Sorry it's just, I'm a little bit on ease right now."

"Yeah I know, baby comin' and everyth--"

"Wha'….hu…you-….how do you know?"

"Cordy had a vision. Said that a child of a slayer and a vampire was about to be born in Sunnydale." _Well that takes Riley out of the picture._ "I could only assume…." he cut off.

"Well have you ever heard of what happens after you assume, you make an ass out of me and an ass out of yo--"

"Well, just tell me if it's you."

"Yes," Buffy tossed her hair aside, "It's true, I'm….pregnant."

Angel gave the biggest smile this side of the U.S has ever seen. It covered his face until he saw that Buffy wasn't returning his happyness and it shrank.

"What." Angel leaned in, hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing….just."

"It's just….what?"

"Well………"

"Buffy what is it that can be so bad to ruin this moment? Buffy, we're going to have a baby!" he said most excitedly.

"Well……um….maybe."

"Maybe?" his smile remained acting as though everything was still okay. He took her by both shoulders, "What do you mean maybe?"

"Well…..the thing is….that…."

"Buffy just spit it out."

"We don't exactly know who the father is…..." she broke off.

Angel put his hands over his mouth and backed away in shock, "You, mean," he mumbled from beneath. Buffy nodded, "Riley." his face turned suddenly to anger and his hands left his face.

Angel started to stomp off into the distance but before Buffy could catch him he stopped she slid into him.

"Wait," he turned around with a smile on, "Buffy, Riley's not a vampire, it can't be his child."

"Oh." Buffy said quietly. She was about to tell him about Spike but she thought he could only handle one shock after another. She'd wait a few minutes….maybe years.

Angel still looked a little agree though, "I am still mad about you sleeping with him though…… And right be before we….. I mean I heard that he had come into town sure but…..my god Buffy."

"I know, but--"

"I do forgive you though. If I want to have a life with this baby we have to start off clean, alright." He hugged her close.

"Um….Angel." she said between his arms.

"What?" he kissed the top of her head.

Buffy felt the true love from Angel's soul. It was pure, she had missed it. But in-between the breaths she took she could not hide this from him; "Spike." she whispered.

Angel let the hold of her go. Buffy gave a quick smile as if saying 'Oopes.' She felt his eyes filled with shock and the grief washing over him. He was truly hurt by this. Riley was an idiot, but Spike…..

"What the hell Buffy…..Right after we--………who are you anymore. Buffy I feel like a barely know you anymore…..You are such a--"

"Slut? Whore? Go ahead say it!" she burst out, but Angel said nothing, "Do you know what it's like? How low I feel right now. I should be excited to be having the baby. But I'm so worried about who the father is that I don't even know what to name it!" she burst into tears. She hadn't intended to, but they came with the feeling of letting it all out.

"Well," his temper had left and he slid his hands into his pocket, "I'm fine with any name that isn't William, Riley, Scott, or Ford." He smiled in consent.

Buffy smiled back this time, knowing Angel had always been the jealous type. Angel took her by the shoulders again and looked into her eyes with love.

"Buffy," he reached deeper into her, "I am behind you 100. If the baby is ours, I'm here to stay." he leaned in and kissed her more passionately then he ever had.

"And if it's not……" she let her lips go and talked with her eyes closed.

Angel let go his grasp of her and she opened her eyes. Keeping eye-contact with her he slowly walked backwards into the night with a feint smile on till she could no longer see him.

**TBC….thax for all the awesome reviews….I'm soooo glad that you all enjoy it…. ….if you have any suggestions or very long comments feel free to e-mail me. **


	5. Truth and Tortillas

Chapter 5: Truth and Tortillas 

Buffy lay on her bed. Even though it was a little nippy in the house she refused to set herself under the covers. The house smelt of tacos. Spike was teaching Dawn how to make homemade tortillas. It was like her one goal in life; she always had wanted to go over to Janice's and make them but never had the time.

_What if Spike is the father…what then? How would this family function? Not as a normal family would, that is for sure…then again we never really where normal. _She giggled at the thought.

15 minutes later she heard Spike and Dawn chit-chatting. The extreme scent of the tortillas forced her from her room and down the stars. She stepped into the kitchen a little drowsy….she was sleeping a lot lately. Dawn was sitting on a stool at the counter. The giggling between her and Spike stopped as she spotted Buffy.

"Ooh, Buffy" Dawn lifted her hand to her mouth so that when she talked beef wouldn't overflow out. She swallowed, "You want some?" Spike stood across the counter and set down his tortilla.

"No, I'm……I'm okay….I'll find something else." Buffy walked towards the refrigerator. She opened it to make a quick meal out of something inside. She noticed on the lower shelf drawer there were three packets of blood neatly assembled in line. _What, now he's living here?_

"You sure you don't want some, Buff?" Dawn asked from behind her.

"You can have the other half of mine if you want," Spike said offering his. Buffy shut the refrigerator, "Not like I need to eat this stuff anyways, vampire." he extended his plate to her.

Dawn nodded her on. Buffy thanked him for the plate and took a seat next to Dawn across from the vampire.

"So anyways," Dawn continued a story she had obviously started earlier, "I look at Chris, and go 'Wait, why is Ryan in the girls-bathroom?' and then Jason turns to me and goes 'I think the question is; how does Chris know that Ryan is in the girls-bathroom?'" The two of them burst into laughter. Buffy didn't exactly get the joke, _either I am a little too out of it or I defiantly missed something here._ These two were acting like brother and sister that hadn't seen each other for years.

The three of them sat on the coach together for the 4th night in a row this week. Buffy was getting a little use to Spike being at her house. For the past few weeks he had been helping her and Dawn out…..he defiantly knew something was up.

"I'm gonna go get my PJ's on and be off to bed." said Dawn.

"Alright." Buffy said as Dawn kissed her goodnight.

"Night, Spike."

"Night, pet." he passed a quick smile to her and continued to stare at the tube.

When Buffy was sure that Dawn was asleep she lifted the remote and pressed the off button towards the television.

"Hey!" Spike turned his head to her. He looked into her eyes and saw tears coming to surface, "Buffy….," he tilted his head, "What's wrong?" he moved closer to her, his leg slightly touching hers.

Buffy's eyes met his; she could tell that he really was concerned. "You've been so good…" her voice had the whine of a cry beneath it, "to me….to Dawn……I think you need to know."

Spike took her hand with both of his and stroked it, "What is it?"

_God this is hard to tell._

"I'm pregnant." tears were down her cheek. Spike had both her hands now.

"That's impossible." he inched closer to her.

"No, not from what Angel tell me….." he gazed, puzzled from her words, "Angel said that Cordilia had a vision that a child was about to be born in Sunnydale, I child of a vampire and a slay--"

"Angel's in town?" he let go of her.

"I child of a slayer and a vampire."

Spike gave a goofy little grin

"The only problem is…" she continued, "We don't know if the father is you or Angel."

Spike sat for a moment, "Oh." _God he looks so hurt, damn you Buffy_. Spike was slowly inching away. "Any ideas of who………of who fits in the time frame?..."

She looked off, then back to him, "Right now……both of you." she didn't want to break his heart right now, but Angel would have been her best guess, even though he was a bit late.

"Well…um…," he stood up shaking his hands, "I um…..should be um….headin' off."

Buffy rubbed her knees, "Okay."

"I'll see you um……tomorrow I guess…..yeah…" he gave a little wave with his left hand and left the house.

The door shut and Buffy flung her head into her lap and shut her eyes tightly.

**TBC…Thanks so much for all the reviews, next up Spike and Angel have a little chat. More Spuffyness coming up a little later. **


	6. Pickles and Icecream

**Chapter 6: Pickles and Ice cream**

**This one is for you my dear Padme, just as you requested.**

Buffy had invited Spike to live in her basement during….well, during this difficult time in her life. Things were very confusing between the two of them though. Buffy didn't exactly know where her feeling sat with Spike as her belly grew. The slayer didn't have a huge belly just yet, but it was _much_ bigger then normal. If you saw her in the supermarket you would defiantly be able to tell that she was pregnant.

Spike had been helping all of them out around the house while he was staying at the residence. He helped Buffy with her diet; what type of food she should and shouldn't eat for the baby. Giving up alcohol really wasn't that hard for Buffy, she never really drank.

Spike also helped out with the house with chores and some financial things, not that they were worried of going bankrupt; Dawn would never have to work a single day in her life with the fortune their father left them. Buffy just didn't enjoy doing the paperwork. But all the same, even with their fortune, Dawn got a job. She wanted to earn at least a few things on her own. She worked at the local library and loved it there, so quite and peaceful. Growing up Dawn never wanted to be a librarian, but this was a nice job to have while in school. Everyday after school, accept for Fridays and Sundays, she would go to work.

Unbeknownst to the Summers Family before all of this, Spike was an excellent chief. Everyday he would make dinner and lunch for the girls and sometimes even breakfast. But mostly it was just eggs or something easy that Dawn made for Buffy.

Spike was getting use to being awake in the day time; dropping Dawn off everywhere she needed to be. The sun really wasn't a huge problem. There just weren't a lot of windows open in the house. Buffy also had dark windows installed into her car, for she did not only appreciate Spike driving her sister around but herself as well. Yes, Buffy had to admit she wasn't a big fan of driving, it was nice to kind-of have a personal driver; and she knew that Spike would do anything for her.

It was Saturday afternoon; Dawn was up in her room getting ready to go to work.

"Come on Dawny!" Spike shouted from the bottom of the stars, "Don't want you to be late."

"We're okay!" Dawn shouted back.

"Yeah, you keep saying that." he whispered to himself and walked off into the kitchen.

Buffy sat in the kitchen eating the egg salad sandwich Spike had prepared for her. Dawn had already eaten hers and fled upstairs. Buffy wore a pink tank top that flowed down to about her crotch to let the world know she was pregnant. She also had on a pear of light blue jeans.

Spike now owned the entire bottom shelf of the fridge with his meals, though he never ate in front of Buffy and Dawn. Buffy suspected that he ate…or drank…at night when nobody was around.

"How's that sandwich?" he stared at her from the entryway of the house to the kitchen slightly leaning on the wall.

"Exceptional, as always." she nibbled.

Spike gave a quick smile then his expression changed and he opened his mouth to its full extent, "DAWN!"

There was the sound of feet running swiftly down the stairs, "Ready." she said trying to use her sweet-soft tone with him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Spike grabbed the keys of the table and gestured towards the front door, "Come on," Dawn crossed in front of him and Spike threw on last glace at Buffy, "See you, love."

"Bye, Buff." Dawn said from outside the front door.

Buffy waited to say good-bye….."Bye you guys," but Spike was no longer there, the door had shut, and she was talking to thin air.

When Spike came back home Buffy was asleep on the couch. He let her be and walked into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. He lifted a packet from the lowest shelf and held it in his hand. After staring at the packet with the refrigerator door open he replaced it and closed the door.

Spike stopped his movement as soon as he turned around and saw Buffy standing at the end of the island.

"Hey, pet, you're--"

"Pickles and ice cream." Buffy said straightly.

"Um….excuse me, love." Spike closed his eyes for a split second twisted his head and looked up at the slayer confused.

"I want pickles with ice cream." she spat at him.

"Um, there is no way in hell I am gonna feed you pickles with ice cream. You're pregnant and I--"

Buffy held up a stake, "You either get me pickles and ice cream or I'm gonna stake you." anger was at the surface of her eyes.

Spike shot a face of shock to her and held up his hands, "Alright, alright." he backed slowly away, opened the freezer and got out the cookie-dough using one hand with the other still in the air. He set the ice cream on the island counter. He did not take his eyes of Buffy. She was not herself. It was this pregnancy thing. He opened the fridge once more and got out the can of pickles, this time he let his eyes of Buffy.

He turned around to set the can on the table and…..and Buffy wasn't there

"Buffy!" he shouted and dropped the pickles to the floor with a crash of glass. Spike rushed towards the section of the floor that was hidden by the island. He slid on his knees towards the limp body on the ground, "BUFFY!" he shouted once again as he lifted the top half of her body onto his knees, into his lap, and shook her head, "BUFFY!" he stroked her hair.

Spike quickly placed her head softly on the ground and ran to the side counter for the phone. He dialed a nine, a one, and another one.

"Hello this is 9-1-1 what is your emergency?"


	7. Accident

**Chapter 7: The Accedent**

Spike sat in the ambulance next to Buffy who was laying the hospital bed still passed out. Luckily it was a very dreary, cloudy day and he didn't have any trouble getting into the vehicle.

The skinny brown haired man that had hooked Buffy up to a bunch of monitors was staring at him.

"What the bloody hell are you lookin' at?" Spike gave a tiny growl inside.

"Nothin' nothin'" the tiny mane took out a clipboard and started asking a bunch of questions; 'what was she doing before she passed out?', 'what did she eat for her lunch and breakfast?"

But then the tiny man passed a question that did not sound as sweet to Spike's ears.

"What is your relationship to the victim," when Spike did not respond the man listed options for him, "Friend, Brother, Boyfriend--"

"Friend," Spike added quickly.

"And you live with her?" he asked suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

Spike stood up in the small moving ambulance, his head brushing the ceiling. He was so angry that he almost put on his game face, "A good friend," he stated, clearly clenching his fists in the eye sight of the itty-bitty man across the bed, "I'm all she has." he just about whispered as he sad back down.

They soon arrived at the hospital. The people there would not let Spike go any father then the waiting-room since he was not family. "Should have said 'Brother'" Spike said to himself as he took a seat. He pulled out the cell phone from his pocket Buffy had bought him earlier that week. Spike scoffed, "They got so much money they're buying vampires cell phones." Spike lifted the phone to his ear after dialing.

"Hello?" said a deep but chipper voice.

"It's Spike. I'm at the hospital. Buffy-"

"Wait…" Xander stooped him, "Spike's calling me on the phone?…gettin' weird here."

Spike heard Anya in the background just as annoying as ever, "Xander who is it." Spike stood up to listen better putting his right hand on his hip.

"Awn, get this? Spike calling me on the phone." Xander used Anya's nickname.

"Bet ya it's one of those prank phone calls where they order a bunch of pizzas to your house and then you have to pay for them." Anya jumped to her normal stupidity mode.

"Hey, Spike, is there a pizza involved in this phone call?" he asked waving his hand.

"Piss-off Harris, this is important. I'm at the soddin' hospital with Buffy."

"Oh God…." Xander sounded serious at first, "Did she beat you up that bad this time?"

"NO, YOU WANKER! She passed out in the kitchen this afternoon after I took Dawn to the library."

"Is she okay?"

"I hardly think the slayer would ever be anythin' less then okay, but…," Spike looked around the corner but saw no one, "but I'm not with her now, only family they say, so…"

"Alright, alright," the human sounded as though he was turning every which way to think, "Look um…I'll go pick up Dawn and uh….you stay there, and keep us informed."

"Alright," the nurse was coming, "Tell Dawn that…tell her 'her sis is gonna be fine'"

"That was the plan." They both hung up the phones.

"Sooo?" Anya was anxious to know what was going on.

"Grab your phone and get in the car."

"Why, what happened?" she rushed after him out the apartment to the elevator.

"Buffy had an accident. I'll fill you in on all I know in a sec. Just get Angel on the line."

Spike sat alone in the hospital staring at the ceiling until someone placed a jumbo size Sonic mug on the table next to him. He could smell the blood in it. He could also smell the vampire to the left of him.

"Knew I shouldn't have called Xander." Spike tilted his head back a little father then it was and closed his eyes as he spoke. Then reopened them to the ceiling.

"Awe come on, Spikey," sitting down in the chair to Spike's right, "Like I'd wanna miss all this." He spread out his arms then crossed them taking a sip from a cup that looked exactly like the one he gave Spike on the table. Spike lifted his head up.

After examining the cup he took a sip out of it. Pig. Do they ever give you anything else at the butcher shop?

"So," Angel pressed, "How is she?"

"Hell if I know. They won't tell me anything." he tried to peek around the corner from his chair to see if a doctor could be coming, but no.

The rest of the gang arrived a few minutes later and Dawn sat in between both of her sister's lovers, her head resting on Spike's shoulder. Even though Dawn was family the hospital people still didn't tell them anything, probably thought that Dawn was 'too young'.

Anya had gone off to get them all something to eat, and Xander, being the git he was, fallowed her while the two vampires and the little one waited for news.

Dawn soon got up to go to the bathroom.

"So, Willy," Angel fiddled with his fingers, "What you been up to?"

"Oh, not much," Spike wanted to wring the bastards neck, "A little of this a little of that."

"And what of Buffy? You do know about the father-thing right?"

"Oh please," Spike almost burst into laughter, "Stop being all defensive, Mr. Jealous." He turned in his chair to face him.

"I just wanna know what you've been up to. I wanna make sure Buffy is in good hands." Angel's voice contained a pissed tone and his eyes squinted with a feint fake smile.

Spike's muscles tensed. His voice rose to a tone where the whole hospital could hear him, "If you think I would do anything to hurt Buffy you--"

"Gee, guys," Dawn burst in, "Mature much?" she sat back down between them. The three continued to wait for the crazy couple to return with Starbucks and Subway.

**TBC……Sorry the 'little chat' of the boys' was a chapter off, but I got to it. And yes I know that this chapter was another short one. All the chapters I have been writing lately seem to be a little short don't they?...hmm…well, I should getting back to normal size chapters soon now….Thax for all the reviews, especially you Padme, you keep me writing. **


	8. Conversations

**Chapter 8: Conversations**

The gang sat and they waited……and waited. Later Willow, Tara and Giles arrived only to find out that they had come only to wait along with everyone else.

It had been one day since the pickles and ice cream incident and word from the doctors came early the next morning:

**9:14 am**

When the doctor finally came, the family-like group was asleep, he almost didn't want to disturb them. But he had to give the news.

At first he debated who to wake, but in the end he decided upon the young man who brought the girl in yesterday afternoon.

The doctor reached down and slightly shook the bleached haired man's shoulder, "Sir."

Spike opened his eyes sleepily to see who had awakened him. The doctor pointed to the hallway with his thumb wishing to have a word. Spike nodded and slowly eased Dawn's head into a comfortable position that was no longer his shoulder. The two walked into the quite hallway and whispered. Spike left his coat on the chair.

"Is she gonna be all right?" worry lay deep in Spike's eyes but he hid it with seriousness.

"She is gonna be just fine." the doctor said with a caring heart.

"Oh thank god," Spike said more to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "What happened?"

"She has a tumor. A small one, don't be alarmed. We would like to operate as soon as possible," he pulled out a clipboard, "It requires a signature." Spike pulled the clipboard quickly out of the man's hands.

"Of course," and quickly signed it wanting to know more. It seemed to Spike that the doctor wasn't telling him something, "She'll be okay though, right?" Spike asked biting his thumb nail a bit, "Oh, and is the baby, is the baby alright?" Spike worried; what if she had a miscarriage.

"The baby is fine," the doctor reassured him, "You would be the father I'm guessing," he chuckled a little, "No….um…I think she'll be alright and I don't think a blackout will happen again. All you have to do is cool her down after the operation. She won't be able to do much. Don't let her do a lot of walking around for the next week or so…. Best to keep her in bed till then….and keep her clam, let her get rid of all her stress. Make sure she's taking her vitamins as well…" the doctor jumped from one idea to the next about how to care for Buffy. He also said that the earliest they would be able to visit Buffy was tomorrow afternoon, she would be a little out of it but best to let her know that they were all there for her. The operation was scheduled for 11:00 am this morning.

After his talk was through Spike shook the doctor's hand in thanks and went to wake up the gang.

Spike wasn't sure if Angel was awake and heard his conversation with the doctor or not, but he retold the information to the group all the same.

And then they sat……..and waited in silence some more.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**10:07**

"Hey Dawn." Spike turned his head toward her.

"Yeah?"

"How you fancy a little drive, pet? Get your mind of some things."

"Actually," Dawn flipped her hair, "That'd be nice," she looked at Spike then out the window, "And it is such a nice day out." Spike stood up.

"Alright then," he turned to Willow, "Hey Will, would you mind if we borrowed the car?"

"Yeah sure." Willow handed him her keys.

"Thanks," Spike extended his arm out to Dawn. She took it and he pulled her out of the chair, "Let's get going then." he pulled her along with his right hand.

"Spike!" Dawn stopped and let go of his hand just realizing something, "The sun is out," she gave him a look that said 'are you crazy?'

"Yeah," he looked towards the window, "It is." he smiled and pulled her along again. She fallowed.

Angel looked at Willow, who was strangely smiling, "Did you know about this?" he leaned into her not grasping her eye contact as he watched the two leave.

"Nope," her smile widened as she watched the littlest Summers and Spike walk out of the room, "Not a clue." she just about giggled.

Spike walked out of the hospital to Willow's car. Dawn stopped at the door when Spike let go of her hand. It was a bright, sunny day out. Dawn stood in shock. Spike's hair shone bright in the light, and not the type of bright that was caused by fire.

"Spike," she shouted. He swiveled around with a questioned face, "You're not on fire," she started to cross her arms but Spike interrupted the movement and grabbed her elbow.

"Just come on," he opened the car door for her, "I'm gonna take you somewhere where you can have lots of fun and get your mind of your sister's heath condition." He walked around and placed himself in the driver's seat. After putting the keys in the ignition he backed out, "Alight, kitten?"

"Come on, Spike," Dawn pleaded, "What did you do that your acting all not-flammable? I gotta know, the suspense is just killing me here." Spike drove on, talking to her while watching the rode.

"You really wanna know?" he looked in the rearview mirror watching a car behind them.

"No, wait," she held up her hands in the air, "Let me guess, um, oh, this is an easy one. You got Willow to do a simple little spell for you so you could take me out and get my mind off Buffy. Am I right, or am I left." Dawn giggled at her own quote from The BFG.

Spike laughed and answered her with a quote of his own from Harry Potter, "You know you really are the brightest witch of your age."

"Oh my God!" Dawn shouted and turned in her seat, "You've read the Harry Potter books?"

"I'm a hundred and twenty-eight years old; you think I haven't had the time to read?"

"You have no idea what an experience this is for me. None of the Scooby-gang members have ever read the Harry Potter series, Willow saw the second movie, but it's not the same. Now I have someone to talk to and complain about all the characters. Personally I think that Hermione and Oliver Wood should get together. Something that you'd probably never think of but--"

"No it makes sense, really," he made a left hand turn, "Never really occurred to me I guess, but the two of them would be nice together." Spike stroked his chin. Dawn wasn't sure if he was just playing along to be nice or if he really was speaking his mind.

"Plus, Sean Biggerstaff;…pretty."

"Okay, I say we're done with this conversation," Spike turned the wheel right.

"So where are we going?" Dawn sighed with her curios voice.

Spike smiled, "Trust me, your not gonna hate the answer to that question, pet."

**TBC…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, really glad to see that you are all see anxious to know who the father is, but Buffy still has months to go, sry. Also sorry that I haven't been updating been a little busy. Much love. Miss you Padme, and you SexyBill. **


	9. Operation Zoo

**Chapter 9: Operation Zoo**

**This one is dedicated to my b-day party (to the Zoo with all of my Band-geeks) that got canceled**

"Oh, what about the monkeys," Spike pointed towards the monkey exhibit, "You like monkeys, right?" Spike turned his head to Dawn.

"Not so much anymore, Ryan told me this horrifying story that involved him, monkeys, and a bunch of rocks. I really don't see monkeys the same way anymore." Dawn gave a feint smile as they continued walking on through the zoo.

"And on that happy note…" Spike took them over to the map, "Ooo, hippos?" he turned to her again.

"Yeah that'd be nice," Dawn glanced at the map, "Ohhh, but they're all on the other side of the Zoo. My feet are already tired since we walked so far to see the Giraffes and Rhinos. How about something closer, like the Reptile Hou—AHH!" Dawn was sitting upon Spike's shoulders. Her legs swaying down to his chest, "Whow…high," she looked around a bit at the height she was at. She had not realized how tall Spike was, "You don't have to--"

"But I want to." Spike clearly stated. And there was no arguing with him.

**11:00 Buffy's Operation **

Angel paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Giles and Anya had left to manage the Magic Box. Tara had gone along as well, she couldn't handle the hospital for some odd reason, which no one really wanted to know why.. Xander and Willow sat as they watched the pace Angel walked at.

Xander shifted in his chair, "Maybe you might wanna think about sittin' down big guy."

Angel bit his thumb, "No, I'm fine standing and walking. What's wrong with standing? I have the right to stand?" his voice showed signs of his worry as he talked at the rate of a crazy-driving-lunatic.

Xander clapped his hands together and curled in his lips, "Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he clearly was done with Angel being back in Sunnydale.

Willow stood up and stopped Angel by putting her hand on his shoulder, "Angel, Buffy's gonna be fine."

"But what if she's fine afterwards and she ends up like her mom and then Dawn is left all alone and--" Angel spoke so fast, in a whining tone, that it was a miracle Willow could understand a word of what he was saying.

"Shh," she stopped his words with a hand over his mouth. She released it, "Buffy is a fighter, we all know that, she's not gonna just give-up, okay." Willow stroked his forehead, "She's gonna be fine."

"You're just sayin' that."

"What do you think?" she smiled and he was calm. They held each other's arms.

Xander was back now, "Oh, god Willow, not you too. Is there just one person in the world that is not drawn to Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome? Just once God," he razed his hands up to the ceiling as he sat down, "can't you be on my side?" he tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

Angel and Willow giggled…well, mostly just Willow.

"Sorry Xand, guess your just not one of his favorites." Angel smiled. His spirit was back.

"See, this is the only thing I agree with Spike about."

"What?"

"That you're 'Captain Forehead'" he noted in a very scary British accent.

**11:30 am**

"Where next, pet?"

Dawn sat still on Spike's shoulders liking her strawberry ice cream cone, "Um, how bout the Zebra's…Ooo look they're right there." She licked her cone stopping the ice cream from going down the side.

"Alright." He turned them around sharply, grabbing Dawns legs so she wouldn't fall. Dawn giggled. They were quite a scene the too of them as Spike tried to lean into the exhibit fence, looking closer at the herd. Dawn continued to slurp her ice cream.

"You want some?" she said eventually.

"Nah," he waved his arm in the sun towards the zebras.

"Hm." Dawn shook her head and licked on.

After a moment of silence Spike let out a thoughtful "Hu?"

"What?" Dawn tried to look down at him from the height.

Spike turned his head in a way that she could see half of his face as he talked, "Well, I was just thinking," he turned back to stare at the zebras, "Zebras aren't so different."

"Then what?"

He gave her a quick glance, "Then me. Vampires. They're not horses, but they're not…..well, something else, demon. They're stuck in the middle of horse and evil. Like me."

"Okay, that was really close to being a serious metaphor. Except for the fact THAT ZEBRAS DON'T GO EATING PEOPLE WITH AN EVIL LAUGH" she shouted in a playful but not harsh voice.

"Well, I was tryin' to go pretty deep there."

"You're so full of it." Dawn smeared her ice cream into Spike's face. Spike was emotionless until he gave a little smile and wiped his face off with his hand.

"That figures. I do somethin' nice and open up, and as usual a Summers shoves it in my face, this time literally."

Dawn giggled and hugged him around the neck forcing Spike into a smile as he hugged her arms back. People stared.

**12:47 pm**

"What the hell is taking so long," Angel whined, being very gittery in his seat.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this and I'm sure that--"

"No no no no no, somethin's gonna happen and they're gonna come on in here and tell up she didn't make it and--"

"Whow you must really be freakin' out big guy," Xander added, " 'Cause last time I checked you were all Buffy-can-take-care-of-herself-guy." he shoved some chips in his mouth from the bag he held. Angel, in his anger towards Xander, pulled the bag away from him and into his own lap, taking a large handful of his own forcefully. Xander shot the vampire with his eyes.

"Awe, now Boys," Willow said in a very chipper mode as she pinched Xander and gave him a look. Xander pouted and mouthed her 'owe'.

"You're right," Angel said, but not glad to admit that he was wrong, "Buffy can take care of herself."

"Yeah," Xander said gaily, "Like that one time when you sucked her blood."

"Xander!" Willow stopped him, "You're not being very helpful here."

"What? I only speak the truth."

"Oh, really? Then why don't we just call you a magical guitar." Angel added, his lips curled with anger.

"Excuse me?" a man wearing a long white doctor's coat was standing above them, "Am I interrupting anything?"

**4:37 pm**

"Hey Spike?" Dawn was still atop his shoulders and they were now walking towards the aquatic side of the Zoo.

"Yeah?" he stared at the people walking past them.

"Who's the father?" she paused, "You know, of Buffy's baby."

"Yeah, that I've heard of." This didn't answer Dawn's question.

"But I wanna know who the father is. I mean you're livin' at the house, so at first a thought 'wow, Spike and Buffy are gonna have a baby.' But then Angel comes into town and he's all over Buffy and stuff so I don't know what the hell to think."

"Yeah, you must be pretty confused, but to tell you the truth, I dunno what the bleedin' hell is goin' on either."

Dawn got the picture and didn't want to pry any longer. _Wow, poor Buffy, _she thought,_ I would die if I didn't know who the father of my child is. She must be feeling really guilty. _

"Spike?"

"Yeah?" he turned his head.

"I think I'm done for the day," she gazed up at the almost gone sun, "It's been a long day. I wanna see how Buffy is."

"Alright, car's not that far off." He looked up to the sky as well.

"And Spike……" he let her down from his shoulders. Dawn stretched her legs well, she had been up there for hours, everything looked so much bigger down here now, "Thanks…..for everything today." She gave him the biggest hug a sister could give with her head just about at his chest. He lifted her head and looked down into her eyes stoking her hair.

"Don't mention it, Kitten. All in a days work to make the Summers family not hate me."

**TBC….hey guys. Thanks a lot for sticking with me. Sometimes I don't update in a while but I promise that that doesn't mean that I have abandoned the story. Next up…..well I have to write it…you will see. **


	10. Coming Home Sick

**Chapter 11: Coming Home sick**

**(A/U: Well, gentle readers, the votes were unanimous. But I might just twist it around to piss you all of. Evil Laughter. Basically, I don't want to give the ending away. I've been thinking of a few endings and I might even go as far as to do some alternate ending to make everybody (including myself and Willowrocks) happy. Thanks all for reviewing. **

Spike burst though the front door of Buffy's house with Dawn following right behind him.

"What is it what happened!" he shouted rushing to the first person he saw, which happened to be Willow sitting on the couch. It was dark outside and the moon shown brightly.

"Spike calm down."

"No I will not calm down," he shouted madly, "Where were you guys, I go back to the hospital and nobodies there. What the bleedin' hell is goin' on!" he threw his coat across the room spooking Willow a little bit.

"Well, Buffy was in a hurry to come home, you know how she feels about hospitals. So we took her home. Angel is out getting some-"

" I don't give a rats ass about Angel! Where's Buffy."

"She's upstairs but the doctor said-" but Willow couldn't finish. Spike was racing up the stairs at his alarming vampire speed. Dawn didn't want to interrupt so she decided to sit with Willow and talk until he came back down.

"Hey." Willow said plopping down on the couch sighing, Dawn followed her.

"Hey," she sighed back.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I think I did," she paused, "So what spell did you put on Spike?"

"Ah," Willow waved her hand, "Just a simple Repellent Spell. Took me a while to get it but…………." they were stopped by the lure of the television news.

Upstairs Spike knocked on Buffy's door. She sat up quickly as if ready to fight but then soon tried to lay back down in pain with her hand at her head. Spike rushed to her side.

She had a small patch starting at the very top of her forehead. He lay her back down slowly.

"You alright, Slayer?" he said quite softly

"Shhhh," was her response as she put her finger to his lips. Her eyes were barely open.

Spike stoked her hair and spoke in the lightest tone known to him, "You should have stayed in the hospital. They would have takin' better care of you there. You would have healed faster."

"I'm a faster healer then you. I'll be okay," her voice was so feint Spike could scarcely make out her works, even with his advanced-vampire-earlobes, "Besides, I couldn't stand that place. Couldn't even stand it when Mom was there. I just can't."

Spike gave her a smile then stood up, "I'll just leave you to rest then."

"NO," Buffy grabbed his wrist. Her shout was that of her normal talking voice, "I…I don't wanna be left alone."

"Well, then I'll go get the nibblet," he urged.

"No, just…..just stay with me."

Spike gave her a funny look and kneeled down so that he was eye-level to Buffy on the bed. Her head tilted completely to the right side able to see straight into him, "Are you sure that's what you want."

"Yes," she smiled.

"Alright then," Spike _skipped_ around the bed to the left side and dropped himself down on his right side next to the week slayer with a large smile that Buffy did not see. He rested his head in his right hand and watched Buffy fall asleep.

------------

------------

------------

"I got it, I got it!" Angel shouted from outside as he banged on the front door of the Summers' house.

Willow opened the door to him. Angel was standing with a grocery bag, "Invite me in! Invite me in!"

Dawn knew the voice and shouted from the family room, "I INVITE YOU IT!"

"Thank you, here Willow I got the—say, why did I have to be invited in again?" Dawn tried to glance at what Angel had in the bag but he hid it from her sight quickly. She walked over to them

"Well," Willow started, "We had to de-vamp the house, and we just stopped all of them from coming in and--"

"Oh, never mind that's not important now," he handed her his bag, "Where's Buffy."

"She's-"

"-upstairs asleep," Dawn butted in quickly, "better not disturb her." she nodded slightly.

"Uh…right," Willow followed Dawn's lead, "I'm sure she'll be up tomorrow, would you like to stay and wait for tomorrow morning to see how she feels?"

"Alright." Angel almost sighed and sat down on the couch next to Dawn. Dawn moved over a few inches and Willow joined them.

**The Next Morning**

"What's for breakfast," Dawn sat down at the kitchen counter watching Willow cook something on the stove. Angel was looking though the fridge.

"Oh," Willow turned around, "I'm making omelets, pretty much the only thing I know how to--"

"OH MY GOD!" Angel shouted as he reached down into the refrigerator. He then reappeared with a pouch of blood in his let hand, "You have blood in the fridge," he was smilling excitedly with sort of a giggle in his voice, "How many Slayers have blood in their fridge? Wait, Are there other good vampires I should know about?" he leaned in to Dawn squinting his eyes.

"No," Willow laughed and turned back to her omelets, "those are just Spike's."

Dawns eyes widened, _she shouldn't have said that._

"Spike's?" Angel was almost unsure of what he had just heard.

"Yeah, he lives in the basement."

_Of course,_ Angel thought,_ Why didn't I see it before, that's the smell I've been smelling, It's Spike. But the smell it's not coming from the basement, its coming from—_

Angel bolted up the stairs.

"Oh dear." were the words that slipped from Willow's mouth.

**TBC…Don't you just LOVE cliff-hangers.**


	11. Tensions

**Hears an idea that I got from another writer out there. It made me feel happy inside, so I decided to try it. Answer your reviews:**

**Spikes#1girl: ** Don't worry hun, it's a Spuffy.

**Sarah Sidle: **I love you!

**NextGenSuperStar:** Yes here in Colorado we have Sonics.

**Seed-of-Flame:** You made me smile.

**Billtheskitzobum:** Read damn you

**(now I know your all dieing to see what happens because I have lately been the lazy bum that doesn't update. To tell you the truth I didn't know if I wanted to keep going with this one. But my friends insisted so…)**

**Chapter 12: Tensions **

Angel raced into Buffy's bedroom, but stopped quickly and quietly when he realized that she was fast asleep on the right side of her bed. _The smell _filled the room. It was Spike. He was not there, but he had been there, only close by.

Angel slowly closed the door on Buffy and headed towards the smell. It led him into Dawn's bedroom. As he entered he saw the bleached-hair figure sitting in the wood rocking chair and appeared to be fast asleep. But Angel knew better then that.

Angel gave a little growl inside and began to exit the room.

"It's called knocking, mate." the voice behind him said with his eyes still closed.

"Well, out of the goodness of my heart I didn't wanna wake ya, Willy." Angel shot the evilest glare at the now open eyed vampire.

Spike began to rock in the chair and brought his fingers to his chin for a brief second, "What's on your mind Broodster. You look troubled." He asked almost caringly while folding his hands.

"You were in Buffy's bedroom last night." Angel placed his hands on his hips wanting so bad to put on his vamp face.

"And you have proof of this." he nodded his head on.

"I smelt you."

"Jealous." Spike smiled.

"Hey, I am here for the baby and Buffy's safety. You're here just so you can get a good '_shag_' in."

Spike flung the rocker backwards with tremendous vamp-force, not carry about the damage it might have done. He poked his finger right on to Angel's chest as if he were to stake him with his own finger. When Spike spoke you could tell he was putting all his effort into holding his temper down.

"For your information SoulBoy I-" but he was cut off by the short slim figure holding onto the side of the doorframe for support with one hand and the other on her temple.

"You guys, stop it. My head is pounding. No vampire-crap for today, please."

Both vampires rushed to Buffy's side both slightly hoping she did not see the rocking chair mess in the background. Angel took Buffy's right and Spike the left. Together they eased her back into her own room and bed.

"Easy now," Angel stated.

"Watch her head," Spike screeched at Angel.

After Buffy was set comfortably the two closed the door side by side and headed down the stairs together. The omelets of Willow's were now burning and Dawn was helping her clean up the mess.

"Oh good," Willow looked up from the sink, "Neither of you are dead. See we all can get along." she smiled.

Angel and Spike gave a quick glace to each other, but then they both sat down at the kitchen island, side to side, slightly exhausted.

Dawn nelt over the island and looked at the town, but then spoke to Willow, "Is there an end to this vampire/slayer love saga?" she put her cheek into her left hand and her elbow on the table gazing at the vamps.

"I'm afraid not," Willow sighed with the run of water from the sink in the background, "It just goes on and on, and on and on and--"

"And I will choose to end this lovely conversation," Spike pushed himself up from the island, "by trying to make everybody a new breakfast." He gave an _'alRIght?_'-smile to Willow as he passed her to get some clean pans.

"Show off," Angel muttered under his breath, even though he knew Spike had heard with his Vampire-hearing. Angel was a pretty good cook, bet he knew that he was no match for Spike. They had had competitions involving their 'talents' in the old days. Dru had loved Spike's homemade key lime pies. And Darla had loved Angel's oriental orange chicken dish. Angel tried not to let his mind wonder during what was going to be this painful hour of watching Spike cook.

**(Ha ha I love that last paragraph) sry bout me not updating. And sry if I did not mention your name for reviewing, I'm getting around to it. Just been a bit crazy round here. Thax again for reviewing)**


	12. Ryan and Dawn

**Maggie:** I emailed you, let me know if you got it.

**Seed-of-Flame: **I love when you review, you make me laugh. I'm really glad you're liking how the story is turning out.

**Also a thax to sweetdrop, justawriter, Meelis, and flower520. And here's just a not to everybody: I'm NOT TELLING YOU WHO THE FATHER IS, GET OVER IT! sry. **

**Chapter 13: Dawn and Ryan**

(This beginning part is kindof a What's-been-going-on-lately and it doesn't go into so much detail)

Months passed. Buffy got better and back to her chipper self. At first no one would leave her alone for fear that she would have the same fate as her mother but they all soon got over that. Angel moved in, he was a little jealous of Spike and couldn't stand being the out cast.

Willow had been practicing spells on Buffy, trying to see what she could find out about the baby situation but, no answers yet.

Buffy's been a little bitchy lately, she's 8 months into pregnancy now. She lay up in her room half the time. She thought the baby would have been born by now, Dawn was already back to school. She had complained to Spike that afternoon that lunch was not to her satisfaction. The cheese wasn't melted to her "perfection". Spike sat downstairs on the couch with the gang whining.

"If I just had melted the cheese a little bit more." his head rest in his right hand, "Maybe I should just go up there and tell 'er I'll make 'er another grilled cheese sandwich." he sighed, "But what if that isn't good enough."

"Well," Willow rubbed his shoulder gently, "If at fist you don't succeed….I'll kill him," she pointed to Angel, "And you'll try again," Willow mocked the incident three years ago when Spike held her and Xander hostage.

"Not the same, because I could live with that," he pictured the dead Angel and smiled.

"Did I miss something here," Angel whined holding up his hands.

Everyone in the house soon learned that it all went by Buffy's rules. And this day was no different then any other. Everybody was always apologizing and redoing everything just for her.

Spike had also not enjoyed the presence of Angel around the house. He had moved in and they both took turn sleeping in the basement and in Buffy's room on the floor. (or so Angel thought) Buffy was much more comfortable having Spike sleep on the bed with her than Angel. As it was, Spike couldn't stand the bugger. Every chance he got he asked Willow for more of that potion she gave him (to repel against the sun) and took Dawn out for another fun day.

Dawn loved these days of course. Sometimes Spike would come and pick her up in the middle of school and take her out. He told the office, of course, that it was a family emergency.

Every time Angel passed Spike in the halls, Spike gave a tinny growl inside; he could almost hear Angel do the same. Spike could not help but think why Angel was here. 'There was nothing for him except _maybe_ the baby. Buffy obviously doesn't want him around so why does he linger?'

Anyways, Spike discovered that his calm-days were found when he spent time with the littlest Summers. Eight and a half months after Buffy took her first pregnancy test Spike drove up to Dawn's school to pick her and Ryan up. Spike was driving them to a movie on this Friday.

Spike considered Ryan a decent guy. He had the looks and he was nice to his little-Dawny. They joked around and stuff all the time when Spike picked the both of them up from school everyday.

He pulled in the parking lot in Buffy's BMW. Spike had become quite fond of the black car. Like most men, he liked the feel behind the wheel, even if he was 100 years older then the average man these days. Just as he put on the music he heard the bell ring. Only a few moments from now Dawn and Ryan would be walking to the car and….he thought too soon.

The car door opened.

"Hey Spike." said the light voice of Dawn as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey, niblet." he shut off the music so he could talk to them as they entered the car. The back car door opened. Spike turned to look.

Ryan had light, fair hair, just about the color of his own, the first time he had met the boy he had almost thought the boy had bleached the hair himself until Spike looked closer.

"Hey, pretty boy." Spike said. Dawn always used the work 'cute' to describe her boyfriend, so Spike found this name very appropriate.

Ryan had grown accustom to this name, "Hey Spike," he strapped himself in the middle seat in the back so he could talk to both of the people in the front.

Spike pulled the car out of park and started to drive off, "So how was band today?" Spike knew that band was the only class the two had together. Dawn played the bassoon and Ryan played…either the Bari Sax. or the Baritone, Spike couldn't remember. All he knew was that this was the best class _ever_ according to Dawn. She was the only Bassoon and Ryan was the only….well whatever he played, so they didn't have to sit somewhere specific with other members of the band. From what Dawn told Spike she sat in the wwwaaaayyy back with all the bass instrument people, which happened to be all boys. That was actually how she met pretty-boy.

"Ah, same old same old," answered Dawn.

"We did learn how to tune two oboes though." Ryan slightly grinned.

"Oh really," Spike was slightly puzzled at what an oboe was. He faintly remembered Dawn saying something about it sounding like a dying duck when you played it, "And how's that?" Spike really wanted to know the answer to this one.

"You shoot one!" Ryan burst into laughter at the old, now cheesy, joke. Dawn giggled as well, knowing that it was almost impossible to tune two oboes. Spike gave a laughing sortof snort but still had no idea what the boy had just said. They drove on.

"So what you lot plannin' on seeing," Spike struck a better tone, "An adventure, horror, comedy…..drama?" Spike personally preferred movies that made him cry, like musicals. Though he had never been _caught_ crying, well, once actually, by Darla, but she had been sworn to secrecy.

"Not quite sure yet," Dawn said half truthfully.

"Actuall," Ryan leaned in-between the two front seats and rested his elbows on them from the back, "I kinda wanna see--"

"War of the World, yes I know, but I told you, I'm not gonna go see that. I don't do thrillers, or scary movies of any kind."

"Well, it's not really a scary story," Spike explained. He had not only read the book, and heard it told on the radio, but he had also killed the author, but the family had covered it up with some lame story, "It's not really a thriller, it's just kinda….. I think 'mind-boggling' would be the words I would use in this instance."

Ryan gave a less impressed, "Hmm."

"Well, I wanna see, that Traveling Pants movie, everybody that saw it said it was a good tear jerker."

Spike's head popped up a little and he pointed a finger to the two of them, "Thant one does sound good, I think I heard of it." he placed his hand back upon the wheel.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat back into his seat correctly, "Yeah well I ain't gonna go see some chick-flick."

"Pretty boy, how are you ever gonna understan' women if you don't watch their movies?" Spike was now pulling up to the theater.

"I just don't like them." the car was stopped.

"Don't think you're ever gonna get him to see one Spike," Dawn opened her car door and Ryan shut his and he was walking the around the car to Dawn's side, "He won't even watch musicals." Dawn was now talking though the closed passenger side door's window.

Spike's face was a shock, "That's it, I'm not picking you two up," he smiled at Dawn and she gave a slight giggle as the car started to drive of.

"No matter," said Spike to himself, "We'll just strap him to a chair and make him watch Phantom of the Opera," said Spike to himself. He looked in his rear-view-mirror and saw the young couple walking into the theater with their fingers lanced. It was exactly the level of happiness Spike needed to make him smile shed the smallest tear.

**(well, there you are, a full chapie this time.** **I know I haven't told a lot about Dawn's life, and I noticed neither did the show, so I kinda wanted to expand on that. I sortof incorporated my life in with Dawn's and made her almost exactly like myself, bandgeek in the back with the guys and all that. (Padme you know what I'm talking bout). I also wanted to tell you all about Ryan (which there is still more to come on him by the way). Hope you all liked it, my goal is to have it finished by the end of the year so…)**


	13. Ring Ring Ring

**Chapter 14: RING RING RING**

**­­(um, no dedications today, love you padme, I should have Obi read it.)**

Spike pumped up the music. He had planted a few new Cd's of his in the player earlier and wished to see how they amused him.

The first CD started

"I know what my people are thinking tonight

as home though the shadows they wonder

everyone smiling in secret delight

as they stare at the castle and ponder

Whe--"

Spike skipped to the next Cd, "Sorry Berton, I like Harris better."

The same song started on the new cd, only in Richard Harris's voice this time and Spike raised the volume so loud he was sure the closest sleeping vampire noticed it.

And with the music up so high Spike did not hear his phone ring, even with his advanced hearing.

After singing along to "What do the simple folk do" and many other Camelot favorites of his, Spike arrived to the house, pulled out his key and stepped inside. "Yello! I'm back." But there was no answer.

"Ah, probably needed a decent meal." he slid a dvd into the widescreen and plopped on the couch as if it was his usual routine. Thinking about Phantom earlier he couldn't resist. He skipped the first seen and started to sing along. Then he stopped, paused the TV and raced into the basement. He arose seconds later with his forest-green base guitar and amp. He plugged them in, sat, press play, and strummed away.

With all this commotion he did not hear the house phone ring.

"Hey you've reached the Summer's residence-," said Buffy on the message machine.

"-If you'd wish to talk to Dawn, Buffy, Spike, or Angel-," said Dawn

"-we're probably out saving the world-," said Spike

"-so if it doesn't end," said Buffy.

"-we'll get back to you as soon as we can." ended Angel.

"So, tell me again how this all works." Ryan sat next to Dawn in the theatre waiting for the previews to start.

Dawn sighed, "Buffy, met Angel. They fell in love. Three years they were together on and off. Angel left because he thought that he was too old for Buff." skipping the Riley bit she moved on, "Spike fell in love with Buffy. 'Obsessed' I think would be the word. He even built a robo-" she stopped shaking her head, not a thing Ryan needs to know, "Anyways, Angel came into town for a bit and well, some feelings came back and…well……after that Buffy was feeling '_alone'_ in the world and went to Spike for some '_comfurt'_" she shook her head of the thought of Spike and her sister, she suddered, "Anyways, Buff got pregnant and we have no way of knowing who's baby it is. She doesn't even wanna know if it's a girl or a boy being born."

"Well why not," Ryan took a sip from the straw in his soda.

"I never got the whole thing, something about she wanted to make sure the baby was healthy and then do everything naturally," she sighed slightly, "but Spike knows everything. He went to all the doctors appointments and stuff, he knows what sex the baby is and what not, but I can't seem to get it out of him," Dawn leaned over and took a sip of Ryan's soda and then sighed again and slouched deep into her seat, crossing her arms. The lights were dimming. And the Silence is Golden sign came up. "Oh, almost forgot." Dawn pulled out her cell-phone and put it in silent mode. Once Ryan had done the same their full attention was on their decided movie of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

Ryan gave a slight sympathetic smile and put his left arm round her, understanding how frustrating her life at home was for her. He gave a sigh for her as she huddled close as deep inside Dawn's purse a cell-phone flashed '**One missed call, Willow**'

**(again, I'm glad that you all are liking this so much, I never expected more then 100 reviews, weeeeeee I feel special. Anyways, the bit about Phantom I dedicate to my dear Shephie and all the other Phantom fans that seem to have risen out of the mist. Spike and his guitar I dedicate to Joe and my sort-of-brother Chris for helping me attempt to learn. And the Goblet of Fire I dedicate to my dear Padme (yes I finally did go see it, and I have to say; as much as they cut out and as much as I complained, I still LOVED IT!)**


	14. Potter Talk

**Chapter 15: Potter Talk**

Spike slept knocked-out on Buffy's couch, one leg draped over the edge and the other sprawled on the cushions. His green guitar lay across his waist and his arm over the arm of the sofa. The Television screen was now blue with blinking white letters stating 'Press Enter to Restart DVD'.

The house phone rang and Spike jumped so high he fell off the couch and breaking the E-string on his guitar. "Bloody hell."

Arising from behind the coffee table, on all fours, he quickly took a look around to see what had shocked him so. The phone rang again. He slid to his feet and rushed into the kitchen half tripping over his guitar and breaking yet another sting.

Spike practically fell into the phone, pulling in so hard to his ear that there was a slight thumping of the blood lingering around his left ear.

"Summer's residence, may I-- oh hey Willow………No she's out at the movies with pretty-boy………… Nah, bout 2 hours ago……………. I don't know, she should call once they get out……………..Of course I made sure she had her bleeding phone with her!" Spike switched telephone ears, "………….Well, she probably shut it off, or put it on silent or something, it is the theatre Ms. Wicca……………Nah, I'll go pick her up once she--………….Why? There's no need to go get her now, I'll pick her up when she ca--…..oh she did?……….oh she is?...mm-hm….," Spike sank into one of the stool benches at the counter lines of worry creasing across his face, "……..when was this……………..no no I had it on but--…..well I had the telly a little loud………mm-hm…………………….no I'll go wait for them to get out," Spike stood up and started to look for his keys and cell-phone, "Yes Will," getting in the car as we speak," Spike started a swift jog thought the house grabbing his phone and keys then headed towards the front door, "Yeah…….yeah…………no tell her I'll be there as soon as I pick up the bite-size-one………….. yeah………..no I'll just bring him along as well," he was still racing though the house snatching his leather coat that had been hanging across the railing, "Yeah……all right, bye," Spike tossed the phone on the table by the door then swung it open and locking it after him. He slid into the BMW and sped off down the dusk street, checking his pockets for the vile of potion Willow had made for him a few days ago. There were a few drops left, just enough to get though the next to days in the sunlight, but somewhere deep inside told him it would be more then two days till he would return to the house that had kept him warm for almost a year.

Dawn and Ryan sat in the almost empty theatre half watching the credits, half chatting while other people left their seats.

"I dunno, it was all as I pictured it really." said Dawn while watching the screen as the lights started to come on slowly.

"Yeah, except for the fact that they cut out Winky and Bill." added Ryan turning towards her.

"And Charlie-"

"-Percy-"

"-Lundo-"

"-Doby-"

"-basically Sirius-"

"And what did the other three champions have what, four lines each!" Ryan was clearly frustrated and Dawn had now shifted to look towards him while picking up their candy and popcorn mess.

"I did love Neville though, dancing all the time. Him and Ginny were so cute, how can you not love Neville?"

"Well, I'm not a big fan, I can tell you. But Cho-" his thought were copied and pasted into Dawns mind.

"YEAH, what was Cho's accent it wasn't even British."

"You would know, you're the one living with the _'bloody none American'_" Dawn couldn't help but giggle at his fake impression of her dear brother-like vampire, "Don't even get me started on Fleur," her boyfriend continued, "She was suppose to be the most beautiful thing you ever set your eyes on. SHE WASN"T EVEN PRETTY. And we have to see more of her in the 6th movie.?" he sighed loundly.

"Oh, I thought she was pretty, the one thing that really pissed me off was Hermione's dress for the Yule Ball. It was supposed to be periwinkle-blue, and they did this whole pink thing," she waved her hands around her hips in a flowy motion of a dress.

"The whole movie can be summarized as: the dark mark, first task, second task, third task, and Voldimort coming back to life. They totally added on to the dragon scene and didn't put any obstacles in the maze, no Aragog, no Blast-End Srewt, no golden fog up-side-down-thing. And it was all so confusing." He sighed in loud frustration.

"Oh I know, and the egg opened up wrong and, oh- there was all that stuff about Jr, Crouch and stuff that was weird. If I hadn't have read the book, I wouldn't have known what the hell was going on."

"Tell me about it. OH MY GOSH and what was up with those Death Eaters at the World Cup?" Ryan spat, "They looked more like people from the Ku Klux Klan not followers of Voldimort."

Dawn gave a snort, to indicate her disapproval, but giggled a little as well, "But it was AMAIZING, I LOVED it," she smiled fully. The young boy reached across and grabbed her right hand in both of his own and raised it to his lips, he gave her fingertips slight affectionate kisses, "It's as though Aphrodite herself designed your smile," his words were put so softly before he grinned beneath her fingers and placed her hand on his lap, fingers laced.

They were the only people in the theatre now, save the short zitty kid with braces sweeping the floors.

Dawn looked deep into his dark brown eyes that so sexily crashed with his dirty blond hair, which seemed to be much lighter in the daylight then at night.

She smiled again which made him tingle inside. When Dawn had realized this effect she hid half her mouth under her left hand, Ryan's fingers stroking her right. What made him love her so?

Before she could stop herself she was all over him, her mouth fled to his, their lips entwining this way and that. Sure they had kissed before but nothing like this, she lifted up the armrest between them and straddled him in his lap. His tongue was dancing around hers. Dawns arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her back coming around to slightly feel the under-wires of her bra. In a flash second she came up for air speaking her mind quickly.

"OH and Dumbledore, I do NOT like this Dumbledore, never have. He seemed like,……EVIL in this movie did you not see it. If only Richard Harris hadn't have died. This guy just does have the…the…the twinkle." she crawled off his lap.

Ryan made a large smile and a little laugh at her sudden change of thought. She had totally gone straight from '_snogging'_ (as Harry or Ron would have put it) back to arguing about Harry Potter, "I know what you mean," he said.

"OH SHIT, that reminds me, Richard Harris, Oh Shit!"

"What, what is it?" he took both her hands.

"Spike is gonna kill me," she pulled a hand away from his and buried her forehead in it, "We saw Goblet without him, I said I would go see it with him, they're only like his favorite books, and when he finds out we went to go see it, he'll hunt me down with a sick sharpened at both ends," she quoted Lord of the Flies.

"It's all right, I'm sure he'll understand, he-"

"No the best thing to do is not mention it to him and just-"

"Hey Love-birds!" a voice shouted from Dawns left, she didn't have to turn to see who it was, she knew, but all the same she turned, praying that Spike had not seen the teenagers' passionate kiss.

Spikes eyes held worry like no other and he was swishing his left hand, "Come on lets get a move on," he looked quickly at his Rolex, "Time's a waistin'," he snapped his left fingers repeatedly.

Dawn and Ryan gathered their stuff and slowly eased there way to the vampire.

"Come on let's HURRY IT UP!" Spike shouted nearly jumping up and down, he looked so eager to be somewhere, but where?

"All right geez we're comin'," Dawn said picking up the pace passing more chairs till she was a meter away from Spike.

"Yeah what's got your panties in a bunch," Ryan said from close behind her, stopping as she did in font of the Buffy-lover.

Spike did not waste any time, he zoomed out of the theatre as the high-schoolers raced after him trying to keep up.

"Buffy's in labor," he shouted behind his shoulder.

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn…. Most of the HP discussion I owe to Padme and my Anya., even a little of my Jason as well. I suppose all of my friends take credit for that scene. Even though they cut a heck of a lot out of the movie, it was still AMAIZING. But this is a Buffy flick, so PLLLEEAAASSSSEEEEE review. And if you have time you should check out my HP story called 'Tomorrow' it's only a chapter long so it shouldn't take up too much of your fanfiction time. **


	15. Chapter 16

**(My band-boys, this chapter is for you. No matter how much you put me down and laugh at me though jokes, at the end of the day you all make me feel so loved. Thax guys, you know that I love you.) (If you like Harry Potter fics well I'm starting a Dramione, so please put me on your Author Alert List so when I post it you can read it. It's gonna be REALLY good, thax)**

Chapter 16: I'm Complete

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "I CAN SLAY VAMPIRES BY THE HUNDREDS AND SAVE THE WORLD OVER AND OVER. THIS SHOULDN'T BEEEEE THHHHAAATTTT HHHAAARRRDDD…AHHHHHHHHHH"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Willow stood by the doctor outside the hospital room.

"You've never been pregnant before have you Miss. Rosenburg?" a laugh was hidden behind his face.

"Well….no….kinda….not into men…….well, right now that is." she hid.

The doctor giggled a little, "She's going to be fine. She wanted to do this naturally and we are going to respect her decision."

Willow thanked the doctor and headed back into Buffy's room. Buffy's eyes were teary. The pain had passed….for now. Spike sat to Buffy's right stroking her hand.

"Hey Buff," Willow spoke in a hushed voice as if she would cause her friend more pain if she talked any louder. She took the slayer's left hand "I gotta go to work. Angel's gonna drive me, we'll be back okay?"

Buffy nodded even though her eyes were closed, "Drive safely." Willow let go and started to walk out the door.

"He will."

"Oh and tell Angel…"

"Tell Angel what?"

Buffy pause and thought for a moment. She tried to say 'never mind' but the words never came out. None the less Willow understood that Buffy no longer had a message for her past lover.

Everybody was gone. Dawn, Giles, and Willow were at work. Angel was off driving Willow, _wait…Angel knows how to drive…hmm, guess so_, and Dawn and Ryan were at school.

It was so quite Buffy could hear her own heartbeat, _wonder if Spike hears it too?_ She sensed that he was thinking. What was he thinking? What was wrong? Buffy could tell there was something he wasn't telling her. Before she could think any longer on the subject the vampire spoke his mind.

"Buffy…" he wanted to have a moment with her before she had another contraction, "I love you…..but you know that," he looked away but then pulled himself back to her and held her right hand up under his chin, leaning his elbow on the bed so he was but a foot away from her face, if only Angel were to see them now, "…I will always be here for you. You know that right?"

Buffy turned her head, her eyes open now, she saw into his heart. Her soul was filled with pain as she searched deep into herself and found……love… "I love you too," she whispered her voice feint, "All that you've done for me this past year, I—"

"shhhhhhhhhhh" he could tell she had grown tired and needed to save her strength.

Spike smiled, his heart was complete, and he had never felt such happiness in his entire life. She loved him….and it was the truth. No spell, no nothing, she…..loved him. Spike leaned across the hospital bed and kissed her forehead and continued to rub her hand with both of his.

Buffy felt the surge of comfort pass through him too her again_. The baby is his._ She had no idea how she knew it, but the knowledge just came to her, like a vision.

The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. No words were needed; they both knew how they felt about each other. And through their minds they each had the perfect conversation with one another…...until it was…that Buffy was in pain once more. But she was no longer alone; she had her love there with her. And she squeezed his hand.

"You can put it all on me, love. Just let is out." his soothing voice calmed her into herself and she grasped her left hand over his knuckles and let her rage overflow out.

THE END

**Well thax guys for all the sweet reviews. This is my first story and I loved seeing how much you all actually liked it. I might add another chapter in the middle that I forgot about (its when Spike takes Dawn to Sea World) but I'm not sure. Anysways, I would like to thank: Padme (of course), Stephie, Jason, Chris (I'll give you a dolla), Ian, Obi Wan, my sissy, Coty, Joe, Cora, Michel, Katie, Xander, Kim, Elias (sure why not) and that weird freshmen kid who's name I have forgotten. But of course, Joss, for creating that wonderful show that we continue to love. I'm considering an epilogue. **


	16. Daughter

(This took me many months of debating if I should write this or not. And after much controversy between the monkeys inside my head, I decided this was the best way to write it. I actually ended up crying a bit as I was writing it. Wow, that's a first for me. Anywhooos, if anyone is interested in continuing this story or filling in the blank spots with a story of your, that's fine by me as long as you personally let me know by email or review. Annnnddddd without further or do. The FINAL FINALY FINALLY!! Enjoy)

**Epilogue **

The room was full of tears. Tears of sadness for the great love of friends and family. If only one could understand that emptiness they all felt.

Two coffins were placed in the front of the room. Both were closed but only one held a body.

A young girl arose from the rows of chairs, she stood before them all with a few papers on a podium. Her blue eye and blond hair blended beautifully with the clear, slightly pale, skin.

She wore an aquamarine shirt and A&E jean; she looked only about sixteen years old.

"Hello,

My name is Tennille." She turned to look at the coffins, then turned back around with tears in her eyes. "They were my parents." She looked down at her papers but they didn't seem to stop her flow, "I feel like the luckiest kid in the world yet the unluckiest kid in the world. To stand before you all like this……it's….mind-boggling. But I think I speak for us all when I speak of my love of my parents." She attempted a smile, wiping tears away, "My mother, was very brave. She always encouraged me to follow my gut and never let anyone force me otherwise. My father encouraged this of course, but only as long as what I did was safe." The girl giggled under her tears, "Especially when it involved boys." The crowd gave a sniffled giggle as well. A man with brown/black hair and slightly big ears, a woman with short red hair, a woman with short blond curly hair, a boy with spiked blond hair, a pale handsome stud with spiked black hair, a dark haired woman (who was wearing too much eye-liner and showing too much breast), a black bald man who sat holding a small woman-with-long-curly-brown-hair's hand, a man with brown hair and glasses, a girl with long light brown hair, a women with long brown hair, a VERY tall man with brown hair and who was dressed in an army like suit, a man who was entirely green with horns, a creepy looking guy who had a lot of skin hanging around his face and floppy ears, and an older man with glasses who looked like he should be working at a library, all sat before Tennille in the first row of seats. She looked to each and every one of them for support, even though she didn't know some of them as well as others. They were her parent's friends and her family. "But, my father was always their," she looked down to the floor as though recalling specific events, "Always looking out for me," she looked back up making her voice heard a little more. She had a funny voice, some of it sounded a little British, "You know, it's funny how, you never really know how great something is…..until you lose it." Tears flooded around the room, "My mother, stopped everything for me at first, her job. Then when I turned a teenager she started workin' again. My father and her were always teaching my new ways of protecting myself." She paused using a tissue, "My parents were great people, they were always there for me in the hard and fun times. I don't know how I am going to live without them. All I can say to them is;…" she turned to the coffins, "Mom, Daddy…." She began to ball, "I love you" but it came out more as 'ah uve ew', "and I will miss you till the day I die." A girl with extremely long brown hair came and rescued the girl off of the podium and back down to her seat between the girl with short red hair and the boy with funny ears and beady eyes. The four had a big group hug then took their seats as the memorial continued.

The people throughout the crowd wiped their eyes from Tennille's speech. Behind the rows of people was a table. Three pictures sat upon it in frames. One held up a picture of a young couple kissing at their wedding. The man in it has bleached hair slicked back and the woman has golden locks curled slightly to show off her face. The second photo was of the blond couple holding up their newborn baby girl in the hospital. The third and final picture was of the blond woman and the girl with long brown hair. In the picture they are hugging each other tightly and blowing bubbles with their gum at the camera. A banner is held just above the pictures. It says, "In loving memory of Buffy and Spike".

(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. This is your last chance to review this story, so click that button and tell me what you thought one this chapter and over all.)


End file.
